Problem: $ 100\% + \dfrac{16}{50} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = 1 $ $ \dfrac{16}{50} = 0.32$ Now we have: $ 1 + 0.32 = {?} $ $ 1 + 0.32 = 1.32 $